


green and orange and black

by pocketramblr



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, also snek boi had truth syrum for venom bc im a nerd like that, but has painful memories with green and orange themed people, deceit is neither good nor evil, dolos? dylan? ethan? lyde?, hes solidly chaotic netral, i for one am in favor of it ending with 'il' or 'el', in which virgil wants to like moana, like daniel or cecil, no names for deceit, so signifigantly better than other dark sides, what are his fandom names?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/pseuds/pocketramblr
Summary: It wasn’t that Virgil didn’t like Moana- he actually quite enjoyed the movie. It was one of Disney’s best films, probably, and one he had little complaints with.Its just that the ending made him think of them.He remembered the figure in green, with glowing eyes and long nails and venomous words.He lounged on his throne, beside the other one. The one that had less of a form than they, but was no less terrifying for it. A dark black cloak didn’t hide the raging orange fire, the burning hate, that danced along his features.





	green and orange and black

It wasn’t that Virgil didn’t like Moana- he actually quite enjoyed the movie. It was one of Disney’s best films, probably, and one he had little complaints with.

Well, until the ending.

The dark Te’Ka, with black rock flowing with orange lava… The fair Te’fiti, looming large and green.

He shouldn’t have been as scared of them as he was- shouldn’t have been scared of them at all, really.

But when he saw them he couldn’t hep but think of _them_.

The first night, he lay in bed, remembering.

He remembered the figure in green, with glowing eyes and long nails and venomous words. He was jealous, envois, greedy. Virgil quite thought that it made more sense for him to have the fangs than Deceit, but instead he had poisonous ivy draped around his head like a crown, and tendrils of vines moved around his skin.

He lounged on his throne, beside the other one. The one that had less of a form than they, but was no less terrifying for it. A dark black cloak didn’t hide the raging orange fire, the burning hate, that danced along his features.

Virgil was being punished for something, he didn’t remember what. Maybe he had stopped Thomas from getting something the figure on the jade throne wanted?

Deceit was there to, beside him. Virgil didn’t remember why, but he remembered the order. Deceit took one of his arms, rolled up the sleeve, then bit down.

The venom was icy, you could feel it flowing through the veins, making its way to you heart. When it hit Virgil’s, the whole stream began to burn, and he held back tears.

“Good, now lets ask you again. Why did you do that?” he had been asked. He told the truth this time, of course. You had to, when Deceit bit you. His venom was a truth syrum, and he had gotten enough in Virgil to make him answer the next few questions honestly. Virgil actually had developed somewhat of a tolerance for it, though neither of them were immune to it.

Virgil knew that because later, when deceit had dragged him to bed, he had very carefully shown Virgil his own arm- then bit down on it.

“I really am sorry.” A pause. “This will help stop the burning.” He put a yellow vial on the bedside table, then disappeared.

Virgil jumped, Roman nudging his shoulder. “So, do you want to?”

“Huh?”

“Watch Moana, dark night. You ok, your acting spacy?”

“Oh, no, its fine. Uh, not in the mood for Moana, I’ll prob-“

“Not in the mood?” the prince gasped. “for Moana? Why? Surely even you cannot find a reason to dislike it!”

He sighed. “Don’t underestimate me, sing-a-lot. How about this: why didn’t the ocean just chuck the heart at Te’ka?”

“Because it couldn’t without evaporating and didn’t have the strength to actually get it into the heart-crevice, we’ve been over that. Come on, I know you love the songs.”

He did, actually. He listened to the soundtrack often- it was easier without the visuals.

“Alright, how about the fact that many of those ghosts that visit her could totally be other heroes the ocean chose that failed.”

“I- wait, could they be?’ Prince stopped, thinking it over. “No, we know they are her ancestors, right?”

Virgil attempted to sneak away, but roman didn’t let him, following him into the kitchens.

Logan and Patton must have been trying some sort of experiment. It distracted roman too.

“What are you two doing?”

“Oh, we’re trying to make a logan’sberry drink!” Patton said happily.

“Yes, we have tried a few juices, they did not work. So now we are looking at some sort of energy shake or smoothie.”

A few of the failed experiments lined the cabinets in glass cups. The viscos dark black of one drew Virgil’s eyes.

He had examined the vial for a few minutes, tilting the clear glass around and watching the yellow liquid inside flow slowly back and forth. Finally, he uncapped it; he couldn’t stand the burning in is cheat and the throbbing in his head anymore. He paused again though, when looking inside the vial revealed the liquid to be black. Tilting a bit into the lid, he wrinkled his nose at the strange smell. But another breath had his ribs screaming again, and he closed his eyes and gulped down the vial in one go.

His chest slowly relaxed, the burning easing. He suddenly felt so sleepy- he just thought enough to put the vial on the table before he fell to his pillow, asleep.

Virgil wondered what it meant that he couldn’t help but see them when he was looking at a volcano spirt or a literal life goddess. They were animated, for crying out loud.

Well, Virgil knew what it meant. It meant he was rather pathetic.

“-good, Kiddo?” Patton’s voice cut through Virgil’s memories.

“Huh? Yeah.” Virgil said quickly, before berating himself for answering something he hadn’t heard- what if Patton had asked something important, what if he-

“Alright then. Are we watching a movie then? Because then I’ll need to get these cleared away first.” Patton rambled, begin to dump glasses down the sink.

“Well, I want to watch Moana, but Sirius Bleak over here doesn’t want to tonight.”

“Well, it’s actually Lo’s turn to pick.”

“I do like Moana.” Logan mused, “But I am not in the mood for that tonight. Hmm, perhaps Big Hero Six, or Treasure Planet…” he trailed off, pulling out a box of popcorn.

“Can we make the caramel popcorn instead?” Patton asked without turning. Logan sighed, wordlessly switching the snacks.

“Fine, but you are not adding any m&ms to the bowel.”

“Liar!” roman called, checking a few of Patton’s m&ms- Logan and Virgil had made him promise not to throw any popcorn- the caramel made it difficult to clean up- at the TV as Professor Callaghan spoke to Hiro about not selling the microbats to Crei.

Deceit could tell the truth- if he bit himself. He could say things that were true, of course, without that, but he would have to be doing it in a misdirection or manipulation.

Well, maybe he wouldn’t have to be- the side was the only one who knew if he could tell the truth, and maybe not even him- but he did.

Virgil didn’t actually mind that about him- predictability made him safer. The others, they were less predictable- and the one with orange burns covering the part of his face he let Virgil see was the worst flaring up at random times, for seemingly no reason.

Virgil wondered if he accidentally bit his tongue that day, when Patton had startled him and hit his leg. Virgil thought the small amount of venom would be just the right amount to make Deceit tell the truth for a second before he recovered.

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut when he saw Tadashi leave Hiro, tried to tune out the explosion. He had been in an explosion before when he was very young. Thomas must have hated himself for ruining something for his nervousness, and the fiery side had lashed out at him. Now Virgil has the strength and experience to take over self-loathing as well, he had to in order to protect himself. He wasn’t the sole side responsible for it, but he had control at least. It sucked to be both the fear and the anger at the fear, but it was better than the alternative.

Patton sniffled- he always cried, even though he knew what would happen- and Virgil leaned over, shifting so his weight lay on Patton’s shoulder. The older aspect accepted the invitation, burrowing into Virgil’s side.

Virgil put his bowl of popcorn to the side, on the unoccupied piece of couch to his left. Roman was sprawled on the floor and Logan in the armchair, so there was room there. He didn’t watch the bowl, but by the time Hiro was programing martial arts into Baymax, he noticed it wasn’t there when he glanced over.

He didn’t say anything. He used to watch the movie the others did too, before he joined the light sides’ family. He hadn’t been fully in the commons, invisible in the shadows. Deceit had sometimes watched too, and it looked like he was again tonight.

He turned back to the film.

They ended up watching treasure planet afterwards too, though by the time credits were rolling the others had fallen asleep. He picked up the remote and turned off the tv.

Slightly shifting Patton, he stood, picking up the popcorn bowels and drinks. He felt a shifting behind him, and when he looked up, Deceit was standing there. He handed Virgil the empty bowel. Verge rolled his eyes, taking it and walking to the kitchen. Almost to his surprise, Deceit followed him.

Virgil didn’t say anything, letting him talk first.

“Did you ever wonder why I disguised myself as Patton that day?”

Well that wasn’t what he thought he was going to say.

“I figured it was to mess with them.” It was why deceit did a lot of things.

“Well, perhaps that was a _teensy_ part of it…” Deceit said, smirking a little.

Virgil rolled his eyes again, putting the dishes in the sink. Apparently, there was another reason after all. Maybe.

“No, but… Virgil, look at me.”

Deceit hadn’t known his name before, just like Verge didn’t know his now. None of the Other sides, or dark sides, knew each other’s names. Unless they were feeling particularly sadistic or bored, they didn’t hang out with each other. Deceit and Anxiety had never watch movies together, so much as happened to be watch in on the light sides.

He didn’t know what he thought of the fact that the Others knew his name now, as well as his family.

He looked up slowly, meeting the other’s mismatched gaze.

Deceit point to his mouth, and Virgil was about to ask why he had taken one glove off, when he bit his finger.

Virgil jumped, glancing back over to the living room in order to keep from gasping and waking them.

“The other part is because Thomas has more power over them now that he knows about them, and he’s going to need that power now.”

“They’re planning something?”

Deceit sucked on his finger, nodding. Virgil knew that part of the elixir was his saliva- he knew how to make the cure. Deceit had given him the recipe the third time he had bitten him. It was easier than making it himself, and Virgil knew Deceit also did it to get back at the others, even a little bit. If deceit wanted to force Virgil to tell the truth- and he had before- then he would, but when it was the others… well, what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Not that that would be terribly tragic.

“What?”

Deceit shrugged.

“Great.”

“Yeah, its _fabulous_ , that’s why I decided to tell you.”

“Thanks.”

“Not welcome.” Deceit pulled the glove back on.

“Why?”

“Why?” He was incredulous. “Because they are _never_ planning anything, and they _never_ want to hurt us.”

“No, why tell me?”

“You want me to tell one of them?” Deceit asked, jabbing a thumb over to the sides sleeping in the other room. Deflecting with a question, he did that sometimes.

“You know what I meant. Why tell anyone at all?”

“You know how your job is to keep Thomas safe?” Another deflection.

“Yes.” He wondered if deceit had ever believed that was his role when he was with the Others. He wondered if he actually believed it now.

“And theirs is to keep him, I don’t know, happy or smart or whatever?”

An overgeneralization, but not an inaccurate one.

“Well, would you believe me if I said my job was to keep Thomas safe _and_ happy?”

“I’d believe that you believe that- at least a little.” Virgil answered after a pause.

Deceit smirked.

Then he vanished.

Virgil walked to the closet, pulling out blankets. He draped one on roman, then another on Logan. He draped Patton’s back over him- it had slipped when he stood- then he went to his room.

He needed to think.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's oneshot is brought to you by our generous sponsors, The Realization Than Talyn And Joan's Names Fit With The Other Side's Names Better Than Virgil's Does  
> as well as:  
> The Fact That I Don't Want To Study For Another Exam I Already Had To Take One Today And I Have Suffered enough.


End file.
